Encounters
by PartHeart
Summary: A serendipitous meeting during a walk in the woods leads to Jac Naylor and Zosia March exploring previously undeclared feelings; an invitation for a cup of tea turns into something more.


"Gary!" Jac shouted with her hands on her hips as she surveyed the surrounding countryside. "Gary!?"

The hound from hell had escaped from his mistress over half an hour ago and she hadn't seen hide nor hair since. She sighed loudly then kicked, what in normal circumstance would've been an inoffensive, stone down the gravel path with a burst of irritation. The overcast sky sent a steady drizzle downwards, which did very little to improve her mood. Just as she started to contemplate how she would break the news to the kindly professor that she'd lost his trusted companion she heard footsteps approach behind her.

"Lost something?" Zosia March appeared with one hand clutching to Gary's collar and a suitably smug smirk on her face.

Jac spun round, then arched an eyebrow neatly. "Well, well, this is a surprise."

Zosia closed the gap between them, the smirk still firmly in place. "I found him sniffing around some rabbit holes. What do you say?"

"Excuse me?" Jac narrowed her eyes while clipping the lead back on to the dog's collar.

The younger doctor looked around then shrugged, replying breezily. "You owe me. What were you going to tell Professor Hope?" She bit her lip, barely hiding the mirth in her eyes. "He would've been devastated."

"Shut up." She grumbled, glancing down at the dog murderously. "And you can stop wagging your tail, you're not getting any toast crusts for a month."

Zosia tilted her head and watched, amused by the interaction. "It's fortunate I was passing by."

Analytically, her eyes swept over Zosia's body. "Hm." She cleared her throat suspiciously. "What were you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"I live near by, going on a walk helps clear my head." The reply came swiftly. "What's your excuse?"

"I had a few bodies to hide." The consultant retorted dryly before nodding towards the canine. "What does it look like?"

Her cheeks turned red despite herself and she stared to the side, suddenly finding a straggly shrub very interesting. "Horrible weather we're having..."

Jac frowned incredulously. "We're honestly doing this, discussing the weather? What's next with the Great British niceties?" She cocked her head. "What we're having for tea?"

"Speaking of tea..." The junior doctor hesitated to gauge her reaction. "It's cold. Do you fancy coming back to mine for a cup?"

"Did I hear that correctly?" Naylor stared into her eyes piercingly. "You're inviting me back to your place?"

"Well- erm-" Zosia stumbled over the words awkwardly, wondering where the initial offer had come from. "It's cheaper and move convenient than finding a café. Neither of us want to spend too long in this weather, going back to mine is a reasonable solution."

"Impeccable logic." Jac didn't lift her eyes from her. Her expression was unreadable, and the woodland around them appeared to fall silent before she provided her curt response. "Lead the way, Dr March."

After a failed attempt to hide her surprise of being taken up on the offer, Zosia nodded. "This way. We're only a couple of minutes away."

The two walked in an unexpectedly comfortable silence, each half of the pair respecting the other's need to process the situation and calculate their next move. As Jac had previously pointed out to her junior, they were alike in more ways than one. Gary trotted in between both of the women, his tail still stubbornly wagging as he refused to be perturbed by the rain. Occasionally, if he ended up a few paces ahead, he would glance back to check his company hadn't deserted him.

"Dom and Arthur won't be in." Zosia announced once they neared the property.

Jac nodded once in approval, meeting her eyes for a fraction of a second. "Just the two of us then?"

"Three, if you count the dog." She replied lightly, trying to hide the shiver which ran down her spine and the way her stomach flipped at her words.

Jac shrugged after a sideways glance down at Gary. "I wasn't."

Zosia nodded, then turned the key in the lock before stepping back to let her company through first. "After you."

The apartment had been in better condition. A stack of unwashed plates balanced precariously by the sink. A scatter of laundry seemed to be functioning as a temporary carpet. Jac arched an eyebrow as her eyes fell upon lacy lingerie amongst the pile. "Dr Copeland's?"

"Ah". The younger woman bit her lip. "Sorry about the mess, a spring clean may be in order."

"Hm." Jac nodded her head once in agreement, her eyes still sweeping across the room.

"I'll put the kettle on then..." Zosia walked over to the kitchen, clearing her throat awkwardly as she made an attempt to fill the silence which had fallen.

The consultant watched her carefully for a long moment before speaking decisively. "How about something stronger?"

"Oh." Zosia spun back around to face her, surprise evident in her tone. This wasn't what she'd been expecting, although she couldn't deny it wasn't something she'd hoped for. "Sure, if that's what you want?"

Jac shrugged with an unreadable expression, crossing the room to search through the cupboards.

"We don't have much in." She shrugged spoke, watching her.

After a couple more moments of searching Jac brought out a litre bottle of vodka, three quarters of which remaining. "Then this will have to do."

Zosia stumbled over her words, unable to hide her surprise. "Er- yes, sure-"

"That's decided then." She reached for two glasses, keeping her back to the junior doctor to hide a smirk as she poured a generous measure for them both.

"Ms Naylor..." Zosia injected apprehensively. "Jac."

She spun around to face her, feeling the warmth of her breath as they stood in close proximity to one another. "Yes?"

"I'm not saying I don't want to do..." She paused, struggling to find the right word. "...This. But is everything alright?"

Unable to hide her surprise at the question Jac frowned, taken aback. "What?"

"This strays a little from convention." She swallowed.

"Does it?" She shrugged. "What's a friendly drink between colleague? I wasn't aware it was frowned upon for a mentor to attempt to raise the morale of her junior."

"Of course not." Zosia backtracked. "There's nothing wrong with a 'friendly' drink."

"Then what's the issue?" Jac looked at her demandingly.

She reached forward and picked the glass up from the kitchen surface. "There isn't one."

"Good." She smirked, before picking up the other glass. She looked down at the clear fluid, swirled it around once before lifting the glass to her lips and knocking it back.

Her junior swiftly followed, chuckling quietly as she placed the glass back down on the side.

"Something amusing you?" Jac cocked her head once she'd put the glass next to Zosia's.

"Nothing" She shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. "I just thought I'd never see the day."

"There's no fun in being predictable." Jac reached up and pulled her hair out from the high ponytail it'd been scraped back into. The sleek ginger strands fell down, framing her face.

Without thinking Zosia reached out and ran her fingers through her hair. She gasped then pulled away, staring towards her as she awaited her response.

Jac's eyes flickered over her, a smirk spreading over her face. Without commenting she leant forwards, and placed her arms against the kitchen counter, either side of Zosia. She leant forward, her breath tickling her neck.

Zosia felt her breath catch in her throat, and her heart start to race. "What are you doing?" She forced the words out, reaching out to touch her hair again.

"What you want me to do." She stared into the younger woman's eyes, biting her own lip as she felt her stomach flip upon noticed the warmth in her eyes. After a deep breath she leant forward, at first brushing her lips gently against Zosia's, before leaning further to push her back against the surface.

She responded without having to think, her head tilting to the side as her lips caressed Jac's as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Jac gently pulled away a millimetre or two to talk, the movement of her lips causing warm vibrations against Zosia's lips. "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Her eyebrows furrowed, uncertain how to take the comment.

"Yes." Jac confirmed with a single nod. "This could've gone one of two ways, and I must admit I'm glad you didn't slap me."

Zosia felt a slight smirk play on the corner of her lips, echoing the flirtatious tone the consultant had adopted. "Would I do that? By the sound of it I'm not the only one who wanted this."

"I'm not prepared to either confirm or deny that statement, Dr March." She moved a hand away from the kitchen counter, instead trailing a finger softly across her cheek.

She lightly closed her eyes, with a small but unequivocally smug smile. "That's okay. I'm fairly certain I know the answer."

"If I were you..." Jac brought her other arm around Zosia's waist, pulling her closer. "...I'd stop looking so pleased with yourself."

A shiver ran down her spine, her pupils dilating. "And why's that?" She whispered.

"Because if I hadn't acted upon this, you'd still be starting across the ward at me with those puppy dog eyes of yours when you think I can't notice."

"Ah". Zosia blushed, feeling the blood rush close to the surface of her skin as one of Jac's dexterous fingers brushed over her cheek again. "You noticed that?"

She took a step back and grinned, shaking her head with an uncharacteristically carefree laugh. "Subtlety isn't your strongpoint."

"Perhaps." She conceded, her eyes sweeping across Jac's body until she felt a burst of confidence. With a growing hunger in her eyes she reached out for her hand then lead her over to the sofa.

Jac sat and looked up towards her junior, her hand still in hers. She watched, unusually quiet as she waited for the younger woman's next move.

"Relax." Zosia nudged her legs apart with her knee, moving to stand close enough to Jac to feel her warm breath. Whilst biting her lip the doctor slipped her hands underneath her shirt, running her hands along the smooth, milky pale skin.

The consultant made a small throaty sound as she watched her every movement then reached out to return the favour, unbuttoning her shirt methodically with nimble fingers. Soon Zosia's shirt fell open and Jac's eyes where drawn to her chest. Her bra was elegant yet understated black lace.

She couldn't help but smirk as noticed the hunger in her eyes. It was undeniable that Zosia was finding the shift in power exhilarating. Slowly but assuredly she pulled Jac's shirt off over her head, causing a few strands of hair to be dragged across her face as a result. "There." She leant forward to murmur by her ear. "Now we're equal."

"So we are." Jac replied a little breathlessly, pulling Zosia closer so she tumbled onto her lap, sliding down so she was being straddled.

Zosia gasped at the sudden movement then chuckled close to her ear. "Someone's eager" She whispered before placing her lips against the exposed skin on Jac's neck. With passion, she peppered kisses one by one across the length.

Her breathing hitched in response and her eyelids fluttered as she stared over her shoulder. As the younger doctor reached a particularly sensitive spot on her neck a quiet moan flowed instinctively from her mouth.

"Jac-" Zosia spoke her name softly, half smiling at the sound of it. Without the formalities of work, she had an almost entirely different woman pinned underneath her on the sofa.

"Shh" She hushed her, reaching up to run her hands through her glossy brown hair. "Don't talk."

A quick nod was the response the consultant received. The current situation was new to them both, and boundaries had yet to be established.

With a glint in her eyes Jac reached forward to toy with the fastening on Zosia's trousers. Calculatedly she ran her fingers around the button on her jeans. While locking eyes with her she carefully pushed the button out of the way before pulling the zip down in one swift movement.

Zosia assisted, more than happily stepping out of her trousers before flicking her socks off.

Jac gulped. At this point, the woman in front of her was naked with the exception of her alluring underwear. The attraction must have been clear on her face because soon Zosia was smirking, and then another kiss was planted on her cheek. "Like what you see?"

Instead of providing a verbal response Jac deftly unhooked Zosia's bra and let it join the puddle of clothes close to the sofa on the floor.

She bit her lip, her eyes dark and hungry and her nipples erect as the chill of the room heightened her arousal. And then, while staring directly into her eyes, she let her underwear fall to the ground.

"You're in good shape, Dr March." Jac commented in a tone which sent another noticeable shiver down her spine.

With a rush of passion Zosia pushed Jac's trousers off and tossed them to the floor, then moved her head down to grasp onto her underwear with her teeth. While a hand cupped her breasts, she pulled the luxurious fabric across Jac's slender thighs before discarding of it in a similar manner to the trousers. In one swift move Jac reached behind herself and removed her own bra.

By now the pair were both breathing rapidly, hands gliding over each other's soft skin. Jac froze momentarily as Zosia's fingers traced the edge of a scar which stuck up rigidly on her lower abdomen. After a shared glance the young doctor understood that area was off limits.

It wasn't long until their limbs were entwined in a coital embrace, soft moans filling the room as body moved against body.

Zosia slowed as she felt Jac's body start to tremble beneath her, exquisite moans flowing softly from her mouth. She was certain she'd never be able to forget that sound and the way it made butterflies frantically flap in her stomach. "Jac..." She throatily whispered her name.

Her back arched up and she pressed her lips against her skin, addicted to her taste and scent.

Their moans combined as she pushed their lips desperately together. Jac felt Zosia's hot and rapid breath against her neck as she reached her climax. Both gripped tightly to each other as they were caught in their private world of pleasure.

Jac wouldn't be able to say how long they spent in each other's embrace afterwards, panting and pressing soft kisses against each other's skin as their hearts slowly returned to their usual rhythm. The consultants hair was slightly ruffled but still fell as one graceful sheet. She watched with a half smile as Zosia once more reached out and ran her hands through it.

It was the junior who spoke first, her voice warm and the first words a little husky. "Well that was..." She took a deep breath, unable to find a word which seemed to justify the situation.

"Interesting?" Jac supplied, an amused, almost mischievous look in her eyes.

Zosia felt a smile play at the corner of her lips then shook her head with a quiet laugh. "I suppose that works."

Both looked over as they heard the scampering of paws. With a reluctant sigh Jac sat up and looked towards the dog. "Gary."

The dog titled his head then sat, leading to the junior doctor to try and suppress a quiet snigger. She sat up too, reaching for her clothes. "Arthur will probably be back soon."

She nodded once at the information then stood up, her long hair falling down her back. Facing the other way to Zosia she started to dress herself. "Then I suppose we ought to be respectable."

Zosia remained sat on the sofa, taking a moment to admire her mentor's figure before sighing reluctantly and also pulling her clothes back on. While she was buttoning up her shirt she bit her lip, considering the events which had occurred. "Jac?"

"Yes?" She frowned, noticing the slight quiver in the woman's voice.

There was a moment of silence as she made an attempt to order her thoughts before she spoke. "Can I ask where I stand?"

"You can ask." Jac's head quickly snapped around to face her and she stared towards her thoughtfully.

Zosia stared back, a little irked by the consultants semantics. "Where do I stand then?"

"I never claimed to know the answer to that question." She replied tactfully, running a hand through her hair in attempt to get it to lie neatly.

"Very helpful." She rolled her eyes then cleared her throat, trying to shake off the serious atmosphere which had settled.

The consultant hummed noncommittally in response, looking down to brush out a crease in her shirt. Gary made a half attempt to chase his tail, drawing both the doctors' eyes, the only sound was the pattering of his paws against the hard floor.

"Stupid mutt." Jac grumbled, causing Zosia to smirk as noticed the half concealed affection in her voice.

A moment later a key turned in the lock and Arthur Digby stumbled in with a precariously balanced pile of books. It took a moment for him to notice Jac's presence. He froze, one book tumbling to the floor. "Oh." He awkwardly bent down to pick it up, frowning as he spotted the dog. "Erm, hello Ms Naylor."

"Good afternoon, Dr Digby." Jac nodded curtly, clipping the lead back to Gary's collar. She walked to the door, grabbing her bag from the side. Her tone was professional. "Thank you for your time, Dr March. My office, tomorrow morning."

Zosia kept a straight face, avoiding looking at Digby's eyes as she watched Jac move across the room. "Of course, Ms Naylor."

Once she was certain the male doctor wasn't looking in her direction, Jac winked at her junior, the movement so quick Zosia wasn't sure if she'd imagined it. Without another word she walked out the door, Gary in tow.

The door slammed shut and the two junior doctors remained where they stood for a moment. Arthur's eyes fell upon a bra strewn across the end of the sofa and he hesitantly nodded towards it. "Right, are we going to talk about this?"

Zosia laughed lightly and walked over to the kitchen, pouring another measure from the bottle of vodka which remained on the side. "Oh, Diggers." She looked at him with an unconcealed smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about."


End file.
